


Titan Lover

by Awa_run



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance, tmaybe smut idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awa_run/pseuds/Awa_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(y/n) lived outside the walls for most of her life and lost many dear to her. She hates that she is one of those horrid flesh eating monsters. She almost dies but is saved by a mysterious stranger in a green cloak.</p><p>I might not continue this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I hate Titans."  
You say as you walk around the many empty planes of the world. you lived out here for most of your life. How you survived in this world full of titans. you could shift into a 10 meter titan but you are really good in hand-to-hand combat and weapon combat as a human.

"I hate, hate, hate, hate,hate Titan."  
You say as you kicked a rock sending it flying across the field." Why do i have to be one of THOSE."  
they took everything from you." I wonder if i'll find any other humans other than the dead ones and what's left of them.  
the ground started to shake. You turned you head to see a 20 meter titan coming your way. You looked around to find a tree or something but couldn't find anything sot he first thing that came to mind is to start running which you did. The titan was abnormally fast and caught up to you. You made the mistake of turning you head to see the titan grab you in it's hand. As it dragged you to it's mouth you closed you eyes waiting to get eaten but i never came. You opened you eyes to see the titan falling with you still in hand. You screamed and close you eyes waiting to get crushed but again it didn't happen. You opened you eyes this one last time to see you indeed hit the ground but did get crushed because of the titan's hand. You got out of the titan's hand and looked around to find who saved you. A green cloak with a strange symbol can in you eyesight and you squinted you eyes to see a person. They had their hair covered so you could see their gender. " Thank you" you say as you turn to run away but the person stopped you from going away.   
" Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

You looked at the person, he turned to look at our face and you can tell now that he was a male. you were kind of shocked to see another human other than yourself. "who are you" he repeated more harshly  
"(f/n) (l/n)"  
" why are you outside of the walls"  
you just stared at him wondering what he meant about "the walls". " what walls?"  
after you asked that question he looked at you with annoyance and face-palmed." how can you not know about the fuck'in walls, their fuck'in huge."   
"well i just don't know about these walls you speak of." you say as you cross our arms. he gave you a very scary glare that sent shivers down your spine. "well brat, you'll see them soon cause your coming with me." he says as he grabs your arm and drag you away. ' Let go you weirdo, i'n not going with you." he doesn't say anything as he drags you with his horse but you can tell that he is annoyed with you. you looked ahead of you and saw campsite with many people."let go,i don't like people! stop!" you tried to pull away but he was stronger than you.  
"oi brats, found someone"  
"who is she, I've never seen her before" a brown haired boy said  
"What is she doing outside the walls?" said a blonde haired boy  
"she's cute, wait what, heh, who is she" said a a light brown and dark brown haired boy   
"hey have any of you seen short- hey shorty who's that ?" said a brown haired girl with a glass  
"Shitty glasses don't call me that and this is (f/n), i saved from a titian. she say never heard of the walls."   
Then the girl grabbed your hands in a fast motion.you took a step back as you almost fell on your butt. you looked at her, she seemed to be blushing and drooling."how did you survive out here, did you into a titan, did you use make shift weapons, did you-."  
"Shitty glasses get off her. go sit in your corner and think about your titans" he say as he pulls her off of you  
you just looked at her as she walked the corner of the campsite. you were kind of scared of her, she reminded you of someone you knew but couldn't' think of their name. any how, you remembered you told him your name but he didn't tell you his." hey what's you name?"  
"Levi"  
"ok Levi, nice to meet you."  
"yeah whatever"  
"hey could you introduce me to the others."  
He turned to the many cadets and pointed to them all one by one so they can tell you their name.  
"Armin Alert"  
"Eren Jaeger"  
Mikasa Arckerman"  
"Connie Springer"  
"Sasha Braus"  
"Jean Kirstein"  
"Ymir"  
"Krista Lenz"  
Reiner Braun"  
"Bertolt Hoover"  
after hearing their names you had a feeling you life will change


End file.
